


Hail to the King

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Giving King Dimitri that sweet loving! Best Blue Lion boy deserves it after all that he's been through.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 18





	Hail to the King

**Author's Note:**

> I kept Byleth as ambiguous as possible, seeing as how popular Dimitri is with both male and female Byleths.

For as long as he could remember, Dimitri had always been at war. At war with himself, at war with the Empire, and at war with his affections towards you. When he discovered Edelgard’s true identity whilst still grappling with the death of his family, he felt as if there was nothing else in the world that made sense. It took almost losing you entirely, to you finding him, to restore the slither of hope he thought gone so long ago. With you by his side, he slowly began to rebuild himself. From his bitter, disillusioned self to a man who knew he could rely upon others, it was all worth it in the end, despite all the losses from before. You and his childhood friends were his new family, and he swore to himself everyday since he took the crown, that he would protect that family.

After his coronation, Fodlan had been in a constant celebration with its new ruler, Archbishop, and alliances. Though you enjoyed the sights of your students congregating with the others, enjoying their wine and song, you longed to be with the man you so desired. From the fresh-faced innocent lad in your classes to the strong leader being celebrated, your affections had only grown in degree and you knew he had felt the same. As you dismissed yourself, you went looking for Dimitri and eventually found him resting in his chambers. “Oh, beloved, are you not enjoying the festivities tonight?” You smiled at him with a slight haze behind your eyes, admiring his full form clad in black armor with his trademark blue cape. “It’s not just the festivities I was interested in for tonight.” After a few moments had passed, it wasn’t long until Dimitri took heed of what your words meant. You crossed the threshold of the chamber entrance as he slowly closed the door behind you both. In a flash of motions, the two of you were lost in a dance of tongues and touches as clothes began to be discarded and the muscular man held you tightly to him. His growling moans only spurred you on as you grasped and clawed at him. Soon, the two of you had fallen onto the bed into a pile of limbs and passion.

It wasn’t long till Dimitri and you were down to almost nothing in your clothes, you in your undergarments and Dimitri still in his pants, but the cloak was a nice touch to his chiseled chest. He managed to get your wrists near the bed post, binding them with the leather ties from his clothing. “There…the rope suits you, the way it squeezes against your tender flesh in such a loving embrace.” You managed a blush under his lustful gaze. He leaned down to press tender kisses against your cheeks. “Now that the war is ended, I want to make up for all of those lonely nights you spent alone rather than in a bed that is ours.” He stroked your cheek in such an affectionate manner. “You don’t have to be strong now, you don’t have to be anything except…being satisfied for the evening.” Soon, he lowered his body against yours, pressing his noise against yours as he gazed deeply into your eyes. You knew your heart was beating, and you could feel his as well despite the half-hooded look he gave you. “Will you let me satisfy you, my dear?” He took his time, carefully and gently kissing your lips and face, whispering sweet nothings. Wanting to feel closer to you, he began to slowly grind his hips as well. Despite the restraints holding you back, you tried your best to reciprocate the efforts. Dimitri only smiled tenderly, the thought not lost on him.

“That feels nice. The way you kiss me, the way your soft lips press tenderly against my scars.” The forlorn expression on your face must have betrayed your feelings as Dimitri spoke what reassurance he could muster. “Every wound carried me to this, to you. To experience this…happiness with you.” You leaned up as much as you could to kiss him, as you whispered in his ear. “I want to feel you…all of you.” Running his hands down your body gently, Dimitri lowered them down to the bindings that held the opening of his pants together. Seeing as you were just about bare before him, this made whatever was coming next all the more anticipating. After he undid his pants, you could feel his hardness against your thigh, and your body craved for him to take you. Slowly, he began to enter you. The two of you gasped as the longing the two of you finally became one in your union. There was nothing left to say, the bond acknowledged with words and touches. He began to grind his hips, at first gently but began to pick up the pace. Soon, the two of you were locked in your passionate embrace as the longing that had been building up was finally an afterthought. That was the past, and in this present, you were two people irrevocably in love with each other, and had all the time to look forward to a brighter future. Amidst his gasps and moans, Dimitri let his words flow. “Yes, I love you so much, my…my beloved, my…” At that, you leaned up again to silence him with a kiss.

The euphoria was starting to build up inside of you, feeling so full of him and the emotions that Dimitri’s words created. His pace getting faster, you knew that the two of you would not last long. He slid his arms and hands to where yours were still bound, grasping onto them tightly. You could feel he was starting to reach his peak as well as his hips snapped faster into yours. You tried to maintain with his pace as best you could. “Kiss me.” You met his request, and like a starving beast, Dimitri’s met yours. The flame of desire blazing within him, he devoured your kisses like a man deprived. He wanted this and more with you, for the years to come. It wasn’t long till you felt his release inside you as you chased your own release as well. As the two of you came, and shivered from the aftershocks, your hands gripped so tightly to each as if you didn’t want the latter to float away. Slowly rolling off to your side, Dimitri was in a blissful state as he laid down next to you. “Goddess….” He lifted his hands to turn your face towards his as he planted a reassuring kiss. You giggled in your afterglow, cheekily noting his blushed composure from your activities. The implication seemed to be lost on Dimitri. “But of course, how could my blood not be pumping?” You smirked as your eyes met his, then slowly trailed down to his still obvious half mast. Despite Dimitri’s past encounters with his darker sides, there were still moments where his remaining innocence came up from time to time. And this happened to be such a rare moment as he gulped when he realized your implication. Even through his nervous laughs, he managed to return a tender kiss on the sensitive parts of your body still reeling from the night. It wasn’t long till he undid your binds, and gathered you in his large arms. Before this evening, it would’ve been a luxury to sweetly embrace him like this, but now, you could look forward to many years and more with Dimitri.


End file.
